Junior High
by Blixer
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic about the Teen Titans in junior high. CHAPTER 5 IS UP.
1. The First Day

Ok people this is my first FanFic so be nice. But I need you guys to u know Read and Reveiw. It can be good or bad cause both helps. Ok this story is going to be about the Teen Titans when they were in junior high. Ok well here it goes.

And o yeah this story is dedicated to myself :D. For my funnyness in school and uhh ya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robin walked into school he thinks to himself "Why didn't I do my homework again." He sees cyborg (they call him that because he has amazing robot dancing skills.)

"Hey, Robin hows it goin'. says the 190 lb.

"Not much Cy just wandering why i didn't do my homework again."

"Yea, Robin, you really need to work on that."

The school bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes. Inside his class Robin gets out his "homework" and rights random stuff down. The teacher never checks what they do so he might as well do that. The teacher looks at him with a look beyond all others and hands back his homework. He thinks great just another thing to make up.

The teacher gets up and says, "there is a new student coming in."

As the new student walked in Robin noticed he looked kind of green. The green kid sat next to him.

"What's your name." Robin asks quietly.

"People call me Beastboy." says the new student.

"Welcome to our school Beastboy wanna play football at lunch."

"Sure. I guess it is possible to make friends on the first day of school."

After a simple routine Robin and his "gang" of four now is out playing football.

"Ok me and raven, and Beastboy and Cyborg." says Robin.

"Umm, do i have to play football." says Raven in a flat voice.

"Yes Raven, you do."

Raven sighs and runs into position. Robin yells ready, set, hike. Raven runs as fast as she could as Beastboy covered her. As Raven gets open Robin is about to throw the ball until he sees another now student. She had red hair, she was a little tall, and wore a two peice skirt. Robins stares at her and almost starts to drool, until Cyborg tackles Robin.

"BOOYA! I got you Robin." says Cyborg very happily.

"Robin you ok, it looks like you just saw the girl of your dreams." says Raven with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I did Raven, did you see that girl. She was... awsome! Robin says as he runs for the new girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok thats it R&R. i know its a little short. i will update as soon as possible.

Blixer -


	2. Later that day and tomorrow

Ok, this is the new chapter to Junior High i couldn't find my story so i couldn't read my reviews. For you people out there that said i should do some things I AM GETTING TO IT. Ok well R&R, and i forgot to say this last time. I don't own Teen Titans in any way, i wish though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Robin was running to the new girl, without any doubt in his mind she is the one. Until his teacher stopped him.

"Robin your grades on your homework are _really_ bad." says the teacher.

"But I noticed you do well on your tests and everything else. What's wrong."

Robin thinks fast as he loses sight of the girl, "Well its been a very, umm, busy around my house and I have no time to do homework." Robin knows he is lying and so does the teacher.

"Well, ok robin but you need to try this year."

"Ok, i will Mrs. Shaw"

When the teacher walks away he can't find the girl anywhere. When Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg catch up with him they ask him what he saw. Robin explains he just saw a beautiful girl and now she is gone.

"Robin i think your so desperate that you seeing things." says Cyborg

"I am NOT seeing things. I really saw a beautiful girl."

------------------------------------

As Starfire looks around the corner of where she is hiding she sees the boy that stared at her. She notices that he really likes her _already_. During school she doesn't have one period (class) with him except his homeroom. The homeroom passed already so she can't talk to him until tomorrow.

-----------------------------------

Robin goes through every class except his homeroom and doesn't see the girl.

Beastboy leaned over to talk to Robin, "hey Robin, who was that girl that i was guarding in football."

"Oh, that's Raven. She is a nice girl but she is quiet around other people even us."

"Ok, so her name is Raven right."

"Ya."

Beastboy leans back in his chair and goes into a trance. Raaaven. i like that name a lot. I hope she likes me but i am to afraid to say anything about it. Maybe I can get Robin to get her attention for me.

---------------------------------

Cyborg is in his history class and the teacher is explaining about the proclamation. He looks over and sees the girl Robin was explaining about. She sat right next to him (coincidence). He leans over and asks her, her name.

"My name is Starfire."

"Oo, thats a pretty name."

"Thank you, it comes from my home plan...it comes from my mom's side of the family. Who was that boy who was staring at me until you...tackled him down." she says with a smile.

"He is Robin one of my friends. I think you two have the same homeroom together."

"Oh good, I am feeling a strange feeling about him. I need to talk to him."

-----------------------------------

The next day Starfire walks into her homeroom and sees Robin. But he sits on the other side of the classroom. She waves at him. Robin saw her wave and he almost waved back until the teacher scolded Starfire for waving in class. Starfire's eyes turn all green, but then they went back to normal because she remembered there isn't magic on earth. Robin makes a gesture to her saying me me at lunch.

----------------------------------

In math class, Beastboy sits a few chairs away from Raven. Beastboy thinks if he should say something to her or just leave her alone. Right before Beastboy is about to talk to her, he remembers she doesn't like to be talked to. He just shrugs and maybe will talk to her at lunch.

----------------------------------

The bell rang and it is time for lunch. Starfire sits with he other girls (Jynx, and Terra) and have a nice lunch together. Beastboy is sitting with gizmo and they just start talking about how healthy tofu food is. Beastboy takes out his tofu sandwich, his tofu eggs, his tofu rice, his tofu goldfish crackers, and his tofu soup. Gizmo takes out a big glob of rice.

Robin and Cyborg are sitting together talking about football.

Raven is sitting in the corner eating her apple. She looks around and sees Beastboy. She wishes he would talk to him.

Starfire finishes her food and walks over to Robins table. But before she gets there Robin glances at her and runs to the bathroom. He doesn't come out for a while. Starfire asks Cyborg why he isn't coming out. Cyborg then walks into the bathroom to see what's going on.

"Cyborg, finally you came. Did she ask about me? Did she say she liked me? Did she say i liked her? WHAT DID SHE SAY CYBORG SPEAK!!"

"Umm, she didn't say anything about you yet."

"Well, ok Cyborg here's the truth. I am scared to walk up to her and talk to her." Robin says as he punches the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well ok, thats it for now.

See ya later.

Blixer -


	3. The Same Day

Ok this is chapter 3 finally. I am sick right now so i have a lot of time to right. Ok i will go into detail a bit more. I am getting to Rav/bb very soon, cant you see its already building up. Ok, whateva here it goes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, well Robin you should umm..." Cyborg looks around in the bathroom and checks if anyones there. And then he burst out laughing so hard he couldn't breathe for the first minute or so.

"Thanks Cy, your a big help."

"Ok, sorry Robin that was just too funny. You should just build up all of your courage and just talk to her man. I mean come on, she isn't that hard to talk to."

---------------------------------------

Beastboy looks up and sees Raven. He walks over in her general direction.

---------------------------------------

Raven sees Beastboy coming at her. She starts to blush but soon controls herself.

---------------------------------------

Beastboy takes a deep breath before he walks straight to Raven. He reaches Raven and stands there speechless.

"What?" Raven says in a flat voice hoping he would speak.

"I uhhh, well uhhh, i was wondering... umm, will you... uhhh, will you be my..." Beastboy brings up his arms behind his head "Raven, I want you to be my... girlfriend." Finally i got it out, Beastboy thinks.

Raven stands there shocked even though this is what she wanted. "Beastboy..." there was an awkward pause between them, "I will be glad to." Raven jumps up and hugs Beastboy.

Beastboy still shocked from her answer can hardly respond to her hug. When Beastboy is about to put his arms around her Raven stops hugging him. Beastboy thinks oh well, there will be another time. Raven runs really fast to the girls bathroom. Its a good thing no one was in there because she started to fly around the bathroom trying not to lose control of her powers.

------------------------------------

Robin looks up at Cyborg and says "Ok Cy, i will do it."

Robin comes out of the boys bathroom. He sees Starfire there. He walks over to her and is about to say something, then the bell rings. Robin thinks to himself darn-it I have the worst timing. In class all Robin can think about is Starfire. He thinks of what her reaction might be if he asks her. Will she explode and say no? Or will she say yes?

Author's note : This is not the end of the chapter but you will decide what will happen.

A.Starfire says yes.

B.Starfire says she wants proof he loves her (it wont be a lemon trust me.)

The teacher asks Cyborg who is the first president. Cyborg thinks easiest question in the world.

"George Washington." He looks over at Robin and makes a gesture that says BOOYA to him. Robin makes another saying easiest question in the world. The teacher asks Robin what was the reading about last night. (If you can't tell they are in history class) Robin looks up thinking, ok if the question to Cyborg was about George Washington then the reading was about George Washington.

"The reading last night was about George Washington." he says with a smile looking at Cyborg. Cyborg giggles a little.

"Robin did you even read the lesson last night." says the teacher "It was about people going up the Hudson River."

Robin looks around and sees most everyone laughing. Robin looks up at the teacher and says "Yes, i knew that but i wasn't done with my answer i was getting to that."

"Ok, Robin if you read it I want you to write an essay on it tonight explaining how _George Washington _got into the story."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, thats it for now i know this is _really _ short but bare with me.

Blixer -


	4. Revenge

Ok so dar there has been one review on three and the person said A. That is Starfire says yes. Ok this chapter is dedicated to dancingirl3  because of her saying FLUFF. And yes everyone has there powers except cyborg because he didn't "get hurt" yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok" says Robin to the teacher.

The bell rang telling the students the day is over. Robin sees Cyborg.

"Robin where did you find George Washington in that story." Cyborg says almost laughing.

"Shut up Cy, you know I didn't read it." Robin says with a playful punch. " Have you seen that girl around."

"No, wasn't she just in your class?"

"Yea, but she might have already left."

-------------------------------------

As Beastboy was walking home he saw Raven walking home also. Since he can turn into animals he is going to turn into a cat with "the face." He puts his backpack down and changes into the cat. He runs over to Raven and looks up at her meowing. Raven looks down and smiles.

"Ohh, look how cute you are. Do you have a home or something." Beastboy made a cat's sad face. "Well, i guess you don't have one huh." Raven starts to walk away toward her home. She thinks to herself why that cat was oddly green. It reminded her of Beastboy she thinks with a smile.

Beastboy changes back into himself and runs up to Raven. "Hey Raven, have you seen my cat."

"Well, I just saw a green cat just a second ago."

"That's my cat can you tell me where he went."

"I think he went that way." She pointed towards the mountains. "You know BB, that cat kinda looked like you."

Beastboy thinks to himself no girl can withstand the face. "Thank you Raven." Beastboy starts to do that cat smile only human. Raven walks over to him and hugs him. "I will see you tomorrow BB."

"I will...umm... see you too." Beastboy couldn't think straight.

-----------------------------------

Robin had roast beef for dinner. He goes to his room and writes his stupid essay making up every bit of it. He thinks to himself on how he should ask Starfire. He says it to himself over and over.

-----------------------------------

Robin gets to school and tells himself he will ask her after school.

In class Robin turns in his essay.

The teacher announces "There is a new student coming in. His name is Aqualad." He sits on the other side of the room and seems to be staring at Starfire. Starfire also looks back at him and smiles.

After school he walks up to Starfire. Before he gets there he sees Aqualad run up to her. Starfire smiles and hugs him. Robin thinks great i should have been faster. I will win back her heart you will see.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for now yes its short all of them are its the way i write and add suspense.

R&R

Blixer -


	5. Robin's outbreak

Ok no this is a Rob/Star fic. He is jealous if u didn't notice. UMM OK UHHH I CANT THINK WAIT FOR IT WAIT FOR IT OK. Sorry i didn't update faster u know its the holidays and school. And a report in english. O yeah it has been weeks since they met in the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, still in fumes of what has happened, hits his bed hard. He lays down and thinks for a long time. "Why can't I just walk up to her and be normal? Why do i have to be all shaky? I will get back Starfire's heart heart. You will see."

-----------------------------

(1 week later)

The phone rings in Robins room. He picks it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Robin, this is Cy. Have you ever played that video game where you race people?"

"Cyborg, every game you play you race people. So what kind of a question is that?"

"Oh, i dunno, i was just wondering. Ok, see you Robin."

"See ya, tomorrow Cy."

--------------------------------

Robin gets to school and sees Aqualad. He ask him why he really likes Starfire.

"Man, I told you this already she doesn't wear too may clothes."

"Your sick man, I can't believe you said that!!"

"Well what can i say she's hot and I am hot."

Robin looks to his right and left and doesn't she anyone. He then looks at Aqualad and punches him in the face. Aqualad had a bloody nose and punched back at him. Robin then jumps up into the air and kicks Aqualad in the stomach. He spits out blood and goes under Robin and grabs him on his leg and swings him through the air. By this time everyone was watching them brawl. Robin hits the building hard when Aqualad let go. Robin gets up and punched in Aqualads direction and hit Starfire dead in the chest. She falls over and is out of breath.

"STARFIRE are you, ok." Robin says running to her. Aqualad runs away in fear.

"Ya, I am ok, but why were you hitting Aqualad."

"Aqualad doesn't like you Starfire. He likes your body."

"How dare you say that he loves me and you know that." The teacher walks over and asks what is going on. Robin explains a lie and gets Aqualad and himself out of trouble.

-----------------------

In class Robin sees Aqualad. Robin makes a mean face at him and Aqualad shrugs. Cyborg saw what was going on so did Raven and Beast-Boy. Beast-Boy walks beside Raven and mutters something. Raven laughed and the tables shook next to her. Cyborg was running laps around the field. Raven whispers to Beast-Boy. They were probably talking about Robin and Aqualad soon becoming enemies. Robin looks at Aqualad and looks at Starfire. He couldn't hit Aqualad in front of Starfire so he will have to wait until tomorrow.

------------------------------

Robin is doing his homework at home and is also trying to figure out a way to get Starfire to hear Aqualad only likes her body. His phone rings. It's Aqualad.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that's it or now REALLY SHORT I know but Christmas season didnt have time to right any more but it will get longer

Blixer -


End file.
